Querida Shiho:
by Yakumo2112
Summary: No podía ser, ¿verdad que no? Y aún así estaba entre sus brazos. Ai Haibara abrió la portada de aquel rústico e infantil ¿diario?: Querida Shiho... -Hermana...


**Con amor, para Shiho**

Un fantasma bajo las sábanas blancas. Ése podía ser uno de los apodos fáciles para Ai Haibara, o Shiho Miyano; según la persona. Pero ahora no era ni más ni menos que su más lírica descripción.

Su pelo rubio, esparcido desordenadamente por la almohada, los ojos ocultos tras los párpados, bolsas bajo los ojos. Las sábanas suavemente colocadas sobre su cuerpo, sin alteraciones, inmóviles. Plagiando a un cadáver.

Por fin. Los primeros ronquidos del doctor. Y de pronto, todo cobró vida.

Sus agudos y penetrantes ojos aguamarina relucieron con el mismo brillo inteligente, examinando impávidos la habitación. Su respiración volvió a ser natural, al menos para una persona normal. Las sábanas fueron removidas, apartándose de su cuerpo.

Con pasos casi sobrenaturales, se deslizó por la estancia hasta quedar frente a frente con el objeto de su insomnio. Pero hubo un pequeño estorbo para la inteligente científica, un código.

…

El bueno del profesor. Había puesto el día en que conoció a su gran amor.

Le daría las gracias en alguna ocasión. A su misterioso e intrigante modo, claro estaba.

Finalmente, lo encontró. Al fondo del cajón, en un desesperado último intento de Agasa de esconderlo a sus ojos.

Pero era _demasiado_ importante.

No recordaba nada con claridad, casi un descaro, de cómo había conseguido aquel cachivache a medio fosilizar.

_El día había sido tan aburrido como los anteriores. El grupo de detectives juveniles iba de vuelta a casa, desde el colegio. _

_Se habían despedido y cada uno había retomado sus caminos correspondientes. Pero como llevaba haciendo algunas semanas, Ai no entró directamente a casa del doctor Agasa, si no ya despistado al detective fisgón, cogió el autobús. _

_¿El destino? La casa en la que habían resuelto un caso ella y Conan, es decir, Shinichi Kudo. _

_Donde su familia había estado. Donde su padre había vivido durante su infancia._

_A veces ni siquiera se bajaba en la parada, en vez de eso, se contentaba con pasar por delante de la casa. Otras tantas sí lo hacía, pero se quedaba mirando fijamente la ventana desde la acera, imaginando a su madre asomada en ella._

_Se preguntó qué vería ella, qué pasaría por su cabeza. _

_La calle, los hombres de negro persiguiéndola…_

_A duras penas lograba contener los escalofríos._

_Pero ese mismo día Kudo la había encontrado. Siempre había sabido adónde iba, cómo no…_

_Todo parecía sacado de una película. Una bastante raro, por cierto. _

_Kudo se había parado en la esquina, ella le había visto por el rabillo del ojo, por supuesto. No había manera alguna de confundirla. Se había levantado presta y caminó directa hacia la esquina, pasando de largo del chico. _

_Pero eso no le había detenido a susurrarle, cuando pasaba, tres palabras que la descolocaron por completo: _

"_Hemos encontrado algo"._

Después todo fue borroso.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse.

Ése era el último recuerdo de su hermana, el legado de Akemi.

De tapas finas, cuero marrón tan desgastado que algunas partes amenazaban con desprenderse y hojas de papel amarillenta, que le recordaron levemente a los antiguos papiros egipcios. ¡Y la portada! Garabateada por un trazo inseguro, se leía en letras claras y grandes:

Diario de Akemi Miyano

Había intuido que iba a necesitar alguna copa fuerte, olvidándose que seguía siendo para cualquier ojeador una niña de… ¿cuánto? ¿ocho años? Respecto a la copa no se equivocó, ¿eso era lo que había encontrado Kudo? ¿Algo tan simple como eso? ¿Tan malgastado?

Las apariencias engañan.

Kudo le había dicho que una "fuente" le había conseguido el diario. La simple idea le pareció asquerosa. Ella tenía derecho a saber quién era esa fuente. Idiota de Kudo. Le plantearía el dejar el antídoto de la APTX 4869 un día de estos. De broma, claro.

No quería sufrir el mismo dolor de cabeza que debían sufrir los que habían sido golpeados por los chutes del "pequeño Conan".

¿Quién era la misteriosa fuente? ¿Por qué no daba su nombre? ¿Por qué había tenido (él o ella) el cuaderno antes que ella misma? ¿Lo habría leído?

Para Shiho, mente de científica, esas preguntas no la dejaban en paz.

Pero las pequeñas manos de Ai Haibara revolotearon por la superficie del cuaderno y distrajeron a la curiosa Shiho el tiempo suficiente. Con delicadeza pasó el dorso de la mano por el diario, acostumbrándose a su áspero tacto, aspirando el fuerte aroma del cuero. Buscando la fragancia propia de su hermana mayor.

Con un apretado nudo en el estómago, atrajo para su pecho el pequeño libro hasta lograr estabilizar su corazón.

Olía dulce. A fresas.

Un poco más contenta, se atrevió a leer las líneas de la primera hoja.

"¡Hoy papá me ha llamado a su despacho! …"

No, no podía….Había sido una sentimental inconsciente. Más propio de Kudo, o de su mejor amigo, Hattori.

Por un momento le pareció que la había oído, …la voz de su hermana de pequeña. La niña que con su sonrisa podía calmar los más brutales instintos asesinos, que aliviaba el corazón.

La voz de esa niña había convertido en un guiñapo su propio corazón, o los despojos que quedaban de él, porque se consideraba a sí misma alguien fría, muchísimas veces pensando que no merecía haber sido la razón del sacrificio de su _onee-chan_.

Intentó calmarse. Ella no podía evocar los rostros de su padre o su madre, no tuvo tiempo para memorizarlos. Y ella tampoco los había conocido, sino a los rumores que habían infundido la organización. Al acto recordó el día que le confesó eso a Kudo. Había conocido a su madre, a la indomable Yukiko, poco antes, y le interesaba mucho pensar que su madre podría haber sido ese tipo de mujer, en vez de la arisca y reservada ángel demoníaca que le habían presentado en la organización. Y cuando ya se había rendido…aparecía Kudo con aquellas cintas que había guardado su hermana. Ella había gritado, preocupada, pensando que el chico que le gustaba, el chico al que admiraba estaba en riesgo mortal.

_Por su culpa otra vez. _

¡Pero fue todo lo contrario! En cuanto se había puestos los cascos, había oído la voz de su madre.

Su madre…

¿Cuántos más recuerdos del pasado le habría brindado su hermana sin que ella lo supiese?

A través de la pantalla lacrimosa que habían creado sus ojos miró la pantalla del reloj digital de la mesa; las diez y cinco de la noche. Todavía tenía tiempo para continuar, o arrepentirse. Pensó en la voz de su madre en las cintas.

"¡Hoy papá me ha llamado a su despacho! Me dijo que tenía dos noticias importantes para mí y que quería hablarlo con mamá delante. Cuando estuvimos los tres me dieron un cuaderno nuevo -¿adivinas cuál es?- Y dijo que como tenía 6 años ya tenía que ir haciendo un diario. Le pregunté cuál era la segunda noticia. Esa vez habló mamá, ya me había dado cuenta que sonreía mucho. Dijo que iba a tener una hermanita. O un hermano, dijo papá. ¡Pero yo sé que tendré una hermana!, le contesté. Papá me preguntó porqué. Pero no supe decirle. Mamá me preguntó qué nombre le daría a mi cuaderno. Yo ya había pensado un nombre para el cuaderno, pero le dije que prefería llamar así a mi hermana. Sin embargo, papá dijo que podía llamar así a mi nuevo diario, como si le escribiera a mi futura hermanita. Por eso, la próxima vez que escriba, ya será para mi hermana, si es que eres chica. Si eres chico, ¡deja ya mi diario!"

El corazón de Haibara latió fuerte. ¿No sería que el nombre del diario era…?

**A mi hermana Shiho:**

**Mamá me está enseñando a escribir cartas. Dijo que eran muy importantes la ****cafilagría**caligrafía **y la **_**prezentasión**_presentación**. ****Mamá es muy lista, igual que papá. Pero papá no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, trabaja mucho. Mamá dice que es un ****sientífizo****. Después que un médico, y un farmaceútico…pero eso te lo explico ahora. Le contesté que si tenía que trabajar tanto, yo nunca lo sería, que quería estar con ella. Mamá sonrió, pero dijo que papá tenía que trabajar tanto porque él hace cosas muy importantes. **

**-¿Qué hace papá, mamá?-mamá miró a la ventana, pensativa. Creo que intentó decírmelo muy sencillo.**

**-Papá es como un farmaceútico…-puse una mueca ante la palabreja.**

**-Sí, cariño, vamos a la farmacia para comprarte pastillas cuando tienes dolor de barriga o estás enferma…-explicó mamá.**

**-Aaah, pero yo creía que ésas las hacía el médico-puse un dedo en la barbilla, pensando.**

**-No, mi amor, el médico sabe de qué estás mala y te receta las más adecuadas.**

**-¿Entonces qué hace papá? **

**-Papá crea medicinas.**

**-¿Medicinas para que tooodos sean MUY felices?- pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **

**-Medicinas para que todos sean felices, rió mamá. Tal vez porque exageré muuucho la palabra y abrí los brazos. ¡Quería que me entendiera! Yo le sonreí, me gusta verla feliz. ¡Mamá es la más guapa del mundo! **

**Entonces miró mi carta, y se enfadó un poco. Ahora tengo que buscar las palabras que ella tachó y escribirlas tres veces, en rojo para que se me quede a fuego. **

**No entiendo porqué dice que no toque el fuego, y después que grabe cosas con él. ¡No hay quien entienda a las madres! **

**p.s: Shiho, ¿tú sí? ¿Hablarás más con papá o con mamá? Espero que conmigo, y me expliques todo. Dicen que cuando tú puedas hablar yo seré mayor. ¡Ojalá te pudiese esperar, y así creciéramos juntas! Me lo explicarás, ¿verdad, Shiho?**

_**Presentación, presentación, presentación, presentación**_

_**Caligrafía, caligrafía, caligrafía, caligrafía.**_

_**Científico, científico, científico, científico.**_

…Shiho Miyano, la actual, la de diecisiete años encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña de siete u ocho, suspiró.

Y pasó al inicio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, gentes, ustedes deciden.<p>

¿Merece la pena seguirlo?

Como siempre, yo no poseo NADA y no escribo con fines de lucro. Ay, si yo tuviese a Shinichi... *corre al baño por culpa de una hemorragia nasal*

_¡See you! (?)_


End file.
